Chef Kawasaki
Kirby Super Star]] (1996) |ability=Cook |category=Mini-boss }} '''Chef Kawasaki' (Sometimes called Cook Kawasaki or just Kawasaki) is a reccuring character that debuted as mini-boss in Kirby Super Star. In following appearances, Kawasaki tended to serve as a sort of friend or ally to Kirby. Cook Kawasaki is a tall, egg-shaped being dressed in chef's attire. He has an orange body with a slight backwards lean with arms emerging from his sides that taper to simple hands. He has tall, dark eyes and a wavering smile. He has simple red shoes that stick out from the bottom of his form with no legs between them and his body. He wears a toque (chef's hat) and a full body apron with a blue striped pocket on the front. He is normally seen carrying a frying pan and sometimes a metal ladle. In the Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kawasaki performs a small series of actions when battled. He can extend his frying pan forward to catch Kirby, which drags him back and lets the chef fry him up. He also reaches into his pocket and tosses out dishes, either one or three, at a spread of upward angles. These can be inhaled and spit back at him. Other times, Kawasaki either jumps up and down in a fit of rage or walks to the other side of the screen. When swallowed after being defeated, he grants the Cook ability, being the only source of it in this game outside of mixing. Kawasaki also appears within Samurai Kirby as the third challenger. He gets hit with a pie when defeated. In Revenge of Meta Knight, Kirby fights Kawasaki and Bugzzy in a cloud. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Cook Kawasaki is not an enemy in this game per say, however, he must still be bested. He is found in the third stage of Iceberg. He presides over the Heart Star Mini-Game "What was that sound?" In order to earn his Heart Star, Kirby must properly match the sound Kawasaki makes with a Gordo that produces the same noise. He also appears with the same purpose in Super NES MG5. Kirby's KiraKira Kids Cook Kawasaki fights Kirby over a star piece in the fifth level. He wants to use it in his cooking. If defeated, he is seen fleeing the scene on fire. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kawasaki is a competitor in the Quick Draw mini-game. He only appears in the single-player mode. In the Anime Kawasaki also appears in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as one of the few non-cappies living in Cappy Town. Kawasaki runs the only restaurant in town- which is the only reason he gets any business. He studied under the famous Chef Shiitake, but he just never got it. All his dishes are either bland or terrible, but he keeps trying, hoping to eventually impress even his teacher. While Kawasaki's cooking may stink, Kirby just loves it. Despite people describing his food as "awful," customers still come in to eat. Kawasaki is the main source of the Cook Ability in the anime, which is often obtained from his frying pan. Trivia *If Kirby uses the Copy Copy ability on Chef Kawasaki, Kirby will get a random ability, despite Chef Kawasaki offering the Cook ability when inhaled regularly. **If this is done in Kirby Super Star Ultra, however, Kirby will instead get the Cook ability like he should've. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Chef Kawasaki appears as a sticker, using his design from Kirby Super Star. Artwork Image:Kawasakienemy.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Sprites Image:ChefkawasakiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:ChefkawasakisamuraiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) Image:ChefkawasakiKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:ChefkawasakiKSSS.png|''Kirby Super Star Stacker'' Image:ChefkawasakiNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:ChefkawasakiKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:コックカワサキ Mario Galaxy 3 Chef Kawasaki is a boss in Super Mario Galaxy in Food Mood Galaxy. Category:Enemies Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Cook Enemies